Bombjack
Bombjack is a flash port of the old 1984 arcade game of the same name. You play as the caped hero Bombjack, and collect bombs from around the stage, all while avoiding enemies. How to Play From the title screen, click on "Push" or press the space bar to start the game. The goal in Bombjack is simple and straightforward. Collect the bombs on each stage to advance to the next round. Avoid all enemies on the screen as there is no way to destroy them, and they will all kill you in one hit. Once you pass all the stages, you start anew on the first stage with your current score until you run out of lives. Once your lose all lives, you may submit your score. Unlike the arcade game, this version of the game features no power-ups. Control Use the left and right arrow keys to move left and right. You can move in mid-air. Press the space bar to jump. Press it repeatedly in mid-air to float down slowly. Hold the up arrow key while pressing the space bar to do a super jump. Tips You'll notice from the first stage that some enemies patrol platforms. It's best not to try to land on these platforms while an enemy is patrolling them. If you wait long enough, the enemy will walk off the platform, but be warned that a new enemy might spawn in its place. Once a platforming patrolling enemy reaches the bottom of the stage, they will change into one of two forms. A shellfish like creature, or an orb. The shellfish can fly but move very slowly. The orbs can fly, and quickly, but move in a strange pattern and change speed at random. Neither enemy can pass through platforms. The hitbox on enemies is extremely large. Do not attempt a risky pass near enemies, as this will often result in an easily avoidable death. Inversely to the enemies, the bombs have a small hitbox. You'll need to be closer to the center of them in order for it to be collected. Since Bombjack jumps very high, and slowly... you my find him heading toward an enemy during a poorly timed jump. Remember you can press the spacebar during a jump to stop him from ascending any higher. If you walk off a platform instead of jumping, you will jump in mid-air when you first press the spacebar. Take care not to launch yourself into an enemy on accident. "Lit" bombs are worth 200 points instead of the normal 100. They will only appear in a pattern, however, and if you collect the next bomb in the pattern before collecting the lit bomb, no more bombs will be lit. The same goes if you die after collecting a lit bomb. Not all bombs on the stage have the potential to become lit. Bugs Even though the stage ends when you collect the last bomb, it's still possible to die if you are hit while collecting the last bomb. When this happens you will restart on the "empty stage" but immediately move on to the next. ChaosD1 03:00, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Category:Content Category:Games